


Scrutiny

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin sees Wrathion nude for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man. This fic is nothing but fluff, and I might add a second chapter of smut at some point. Currently, however, this chapter is stand-alone.

Anduin couldnt help it; he was staring. Not the slack-jawed, eyes as wide as a plate staring, but he seemed to be frozen in the spot from shock. He could feel himself swallow thickly, running a hand over his sweat-slicked hair as he tried to register what he was seeing. Wrathion, for his part, seemed to be taking it all in stride; his crimson eyes burning away like an ember, the smirk that had been present in their evening together was still there; only a tad smaller than before.

He looked … hopeful? Anduin had never seen the dragon frightened, nor could ever expect to, really; but the look on Wrathion’s face as he disrobed, slowly untying the sashes and stepping out of his trousers, to finally scrutinizing Anduin’s every expression as he exposed what went on beneath the heavy fabric … Only someone who knew Wrathion’s expressions as intimately as Anduin would see the smidgen of fear deep within his eyes.

“Come now, my dear Prince. Your non-existent ability to hold your tongue hardly ever rears its ugly head; dont tell me you have nothing to say,” Wrathion teased, his voice low and smooth as he crossed his arms beneath his breasts, jutting his hip just so to perfectly outline the curve of his legs. Anduin nodded, swallowing thickly as he moved his gaze from Wrathion’s eyes, down to his slim chest, small breasts with dark nipples pebbled in the cool of the room; down from the crossed arms with the tensed fingers, jutting hipbones and scars on his belly, to the thatch of dark hair that curled above the cleft at the apex of his thighs. Anduin sucked in a breath, studying Wrathion’s form with furrowed brows. 

Questions bubbled to the forefront of his mind; why did he appear as a man if he was not? If he was indeed female, why not change his human guise to that of a man’s? How could -

After only a moment’s contemplation, however, Anduin realized that the questions were needless. Wrathion was a man, a dragon, the last of the Black Dragonflight; he did what he wanted, lived how he pleased; and Anduin would have him no other way. The fact that he appeared a certain way, identified a certain way, and possessed the anatomy of something he was not; it was all just another part of what made Wrathion who he was. 

Clearing his head, Anduin looked back into the deep red eyes of a dragon cornered, felt the stress leave the lines of his shoulders, and finally spoke.

“You’re -”

“Naked and cold, and wanting very much to slip into that bed with someone who _wants to be there_ ,” Wrathion instantly interrupted, a flash of anger crossing his features as he pointedly spoke to his Prince.

“Beautiful,” Anduin finished, breathless as he took a tentative step forward, watching for permission from Wrathion. But the dragon seemed to be speechless, for the first time in his short life. His mouth opening and closing, brows furrowed as his arms dropped from his chest, looking to Anduin like he’d just lost his mind.

“You should know by now that it does not matter to me what your body is, what it does and does not possess. You are as you are, Wrathion; your mind and your heart, that is what I loved first. I am … surprised, but I am sure I will understand, in time,” Anduin said, walking closer and closer to Wrathion, before finally standing a hairsbreadth away, reaching tentatively to run his hand down the dark skin of Wrathion’s arm.

“Always so careless with your words,” Wrathion responded in a tight whisper, reaching up to weave his fingers through Anduin’s golden hair, “Best be careful; I might begin to think you’re fond of me.” With that, Wrathion tugged at his hair, hard, and crashed his mouth against Anduin’s.


End file.
